User talk:Topher208
Notice: Please do not use my talk page as a place for announcements, general discussion, etc. Welcome to my talk page. This page is for discussions directed specifically towards me. This is not the general discussion board. All other discussions should occur on the Forums or on the appropriate talk page. Please create new topics at the bottom of the page, or click "Leave message" (above) for more automation. ;Archives:August 2008 • September 2008 Your attention I would like it to be brought to this if it hasn't already been. felinoel ~ (Talk) 04:28, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :Just started patrolling tonight. I just commented on the talk page. Thanks for the heads up! —Topher 04:45, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Hey, could I bring your attention to this now? We need votes felinoel ~ (Talk) 10:30, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Dan Povenmire Correspondence Suggestion, Templates, etc. Hey, Toph. I have a few things to ask: 1) I have seen "Wikia Spotlights" everywhere on every wiki. How do we get one? Or is there some rule or something? Because that would be a great 2) I have a few suggestions on things to ask Mr. Povenmire in the Dan Povenmire Correspondence. :*"On a Wikipedia Phineas and Ferb talk page section, it appears Jeff "Swampy" Marsh added some info on Buford's last name. We do not know if that was him, and could he (Dan} clear it up? Like the name, spelling, and root, and if it was Swampy?" :*"Is the episode Cousin Bartie actually being made? Because I saw it on Wikipedia's List of Phineas and Ferb episodes page, so I put it here, but then they deleted it. It would really be helpful to know if this, and other episodes, will be made and are not just rumors. :*"Finally, for knowledge of people who simply like to read the sites and for people who work on the site who want to know, what episode will air next in Disney Channel USA and what? 3) Finally, could you help me with some of the templates? I am trying to come up with them, but it is very hard to find quotes and pictures to go with them. Could you start with the Template:Cleanup, which I can't think of anything to go with it? Thanks, Topher. --SuperFlash101 16:20, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :1) Wikia Spotlights are for wikis that meet the content outlined here. They must have 100 solid content pages and stubs don't count. We have just recently crossed the threshold for having 100 non-stub articles. I have been making sure that every new user, including IP users get welcomed so there are no red links to talk pages. We also have 8 that need categories. The rest of the criteria, we have in the bag. :2) I will ask Dan your questions. He may not know the answer to what episodes will air next, since he was having a hard time coming up with production schedule vs. air schedule for us. As far as Cousin Bartie is concerned, I think we all need to be very careful using wikipedia as the only source of information. Especially as the show grows more popular and new episodes are coming out, the article will be more popular to vandalize and insert misinformation. If we find something on wikipedia, let's try and verify it somewhere else first, like on IMDb or elsewhere. :3) Cleanup should be an easy one. In Raging Bully, didn't Doofenshmirtz create a machine whose job it was to make people enjoy his party and then clean up after it? I'll let you take it from there. If you need another screencap from the dvd, let me know. I was also wanting an "Incomplete" template for pages like "Oil on Candace" that I made that had structure, but were missing essential information. Better than a stub, but not as good as an unmarked article. Something like this. Thanks for clearing that stuff up. And Template:Construction pretty much does that last thing. Also, thank you for giving me the reminder for a quote in Template:Cleanup, but for that one I have a website that has images for episodes Rollercoaster to The Best Lazy Day Ever. If I need one for another one, can I ask you? Thanks. Oh, and when we get qualified for a Wiki Spotlight, how do we create the image thing? And I will also double check sources from wikipedia next time. Anyways, thank you. --SuperFlash101 19:36, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Hey, wait, I just looked on the "Life on Mars" wiki, and it only has 41 articles, but it still has a Wiki Spotlight. How'd that happen? --The Flash 19:53, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :Construction sounds like someone is actually working on it, but hasn't finished it. Incomplete means that someone noticed it wasn't finished and wants to invite people to edit it. : Not sure why "Life on Mars" wiki is in the spotlight. You're supposed to have 100 articles. We've got lots of articles that aren't marked as stubs that should be marked as stubs. I think we could use just a little more work, but I have come up with a wiki spotlight ad for us nonetheless. I can tweak it if we want to, also and we should vote on whether we want to use it. That should be done in a forum topic, not here, though. We should also discuss whether or not we want to be in the spotlight. This could lead to more vandalism. Would we be ready to handle that? Also, most of our rules are not written down yet. Maybe we should look into coming up with things like a manual of style and more help articles like "How to write the perfect article"? :Since it was your proposal, I'll let you start a discussion in the forum about it. You can use my spotlight ad to show if you'd like. —Topher 07:48, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Two Notes... Like the title says, 2 notes: *1) How does a sysop create a message on the top of every screen? I really need to know. *2) Look at Forum:Wikia Spotlight and Article Fixing. On that subject, I love the Wikia Spotlight, but it appears a smidge bit pixely. It won't be if we have one, will it? Thanks. --SuperFlash101 21:30, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Oh, and why is the page Gevaarlijk instead of Dr. Gevaarlijk? Like it appears you want Dr. Phineastein just Phineasstein. What happened to what we agreed with back in the Doofenshmirtz renaming discussion to have their title if no first name is available? --SuperFlash101 21:34, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :1) To create a message at the top of every page, edit Mediawiki:Sitenotice. :2) I have uploaded a new higher quality version of the Spotlight ad. I forgot to raise the quality to maximum, since I usually only put it about halfway for regular screencaps, etc., that I upload. Plus, I tweaked it so that the Phineas and Ferb logo is bigger and the "Wikia Spotlight" tag is smaller. I have also uploaded a second possibility with Doofenshmirtz on it, and one with a little red in the background. When we decide on which version we want, I will save it as a GIF file to make it much smaller. :Also, I forgot about the Doofenshmirtz naming compromise. I will move the Gevaarlijk article. —Topher 05:23, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks. But, for some reason, it didn't work. But, um, question: How do you "clear your cache"? --SuperFlash101 18:21, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :http://www.wikihow.com/Clear-Your-Browser%27s-Cache has a good description of how to clear your cache depending on which browser you use. —Topher 18:46, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Okay, it didn't really work either. Anyways, though, could you tell me why The Sitnotice on my wiki didn't work? And also check out the new section on this page I've added to ask you if you could help me with the wiki.png and favicon on my wiki I am sysop for. Please repond quickly. --SuperFlash101 22:21, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Merging and Images Can you merge Toy Factory, Comet Observatory, and Mini Golf with Toy Factory/Comet Observatory/Mini Golf, please? Also, could you look at Talk:Phineas Flynn to decide on an image? --SuperFlash101 18:21, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up, I will take a look at those and discuss them on the appropriate talk pages :) —Topher 18:46, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Cool. It's just I created the Toy Factory/Comet Observatory/Mini Golf before the others so we could merge those into them. That way, whne you click on the names on List of songs, it would bring you there. I mean, there all the same song. Also, there's nothing on the other pages. Another note, can you PLEASE come and help us decide what image to use for Phineas (and now on Ferb's. I've added a new suggestion to Phineas'. And also, I am trying to create a "Template:Fill-in" for what you requested earlier about wanting something that says that it's got the sections, but it needs to be filled in. Can you help me come up with a quote and name? Thanks, and please respond quickly. --SuperFlash101 15:18, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :"Toy Factory/Comet Observatory/Mini Golf" is not a valid name for an article. The "/" makes Comet Observatory/Mini Golf a sub-article of Toy Factory. Perhaps the best way is to check with Dan Povenmire and see if he can tell us what the actual name of that particular song is, and we can use that. Also, merging would not be the right solution. It would be better to make "Toy Factory", "Comet Observatory", and "Mini Golf" should use #REDIRECT [[]] and redirect them to the main article. —Topher 02:36, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Deleting Vandalism Can you please delete the following pages: *Phinbella (I'll try to add more when I find them.) --SuperFlash101 03:58, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Another Sysop to Sysop Hey, Toph. I've been trying to upload a new favicon for my wiki I am a sysop at. But, everytime I do (and if I try to upload a new wiki.png I'm pretty sure it'll do the same) it says it's "corrupt" or something and won't let me do it. Can you help me figure out why? Please respond quickly. --SuperFlash101 22:18, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :What program are you using to make the favicon.ico? You need to make sure it is a legit .ico file. If you are using Photoshop, you'll need to download a special plug-in. I got that the first time I tried, too. If your wiki.png file isn't working, make sure you've got it at the right pixel size. It must be 150 × 134px. —05:53, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Well, when I was saving the favicon, I named it as an ico, but when I tried to upload it, ti didn't work (like I said, it said it was "corrupt"). Really, I took a new image I discovered on google images and saved it as the favicon, but it did that thing I said. --SuperFlash101 15:24, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :If you are using Photoshop, check out this tutorial and follow the instructions there. If you are using GIMP, then check out this video on YouTube. The biggest part is that it must 16x16 pixels and must be converted from its original format and not simply a renamed jpg or whatever. If none of the following works, or you just don't need that kind of control over what the final product looks like, then you could use this site that will allow you to generate a favicon.ico file from any image on your computer. Just make sure to switch it to 16x16 for best results. —Topher 18:04, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Above Image Template For some reason, you can't have 2 above template images. Can you PLEASE figure out why? PLEASE?! --SuperFlash101 19:22, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :If you're talking about the star, globe, and PFT, it's because we're using different templates for each. If you look carefully at Wookieepedia where you got the idea from, then you would notice that they use a single template to put all of their icons up at the top of the screen. Create a template called Template:Icons and use Template:Eras and Template:Eraicon as a guide. I will be out for the evening, so if you need more help, check out Wookieepedia:IRC to chat with some Wookieepedia folks who might know how the template works there. Let me know if I need to do anything to the MediaWiki to make it work. —Topher 19:46, 9 November 2008 (UTC) So, apparently, the code doesn't work for us. Can you find some way to fix that, please? --SuperFlash101 19:54, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :Did you talk to the folks on Wookieepdia to see what you need to do to get it to work? If you need to access any of the .css, let me know what I need to change. I don't see it as a priority, but I'm willing to help as long as you do some leg work on it. —Topher 23:31, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Okay, so I've left a message on the Talk:Main Page there. I'm just waiting for a reply. --SuperFlash101 00:53, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Invitation to My Works Please click here, Mr. 208: User Talk: Dreambend5 About me *Age: 11 *Home: Plant City *Contributes mainly to: http://kingdomheartsfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Dreambend5 18:34, 12 November 2008 (UTC) New Above Image Well, using DC Animated Universe Wiki's templates, I've created a new, simple above-image template. But there's a MAJOR PROBLEM: IT'S NOT GOING ABOVEHEAD! Please, please, PLEEEEASE fix it! Please get to it ASAP, please! Thank you. --SuperFlash101 02:46, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :Sorry I don't have the time to fix it right now, but I did figure out what the difference is between your templates and those at DCAU. The DCAU template you're using is integrated with Template:Member. T:Member is what selects the icons, T:Icon tells wikia where to put them. Haven't figured out exactly how to fix it, but if you do, go for it. Otherwise, I'm might get to work on it soon. —Topher 09:36, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Delete Please delete New Halo fan in PFW (Phineas and Ferb Wiki) because it's supposed to be "User:PRO Halo Phineas & Ferb fan"'s user page. I left a message on his page that it's considered vandalism. Please delete it. Thanks. --SuperFlash101 20:35, 16 November 2008 (UTC) I have used the Undo function twice this morning to remove two acts of vandalism by this user. Also left message on the discussion area of the new page he created, but did not delete that page. -- RRabbit42 16:06, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Nothing Wrong I did not do anything bad...Geez. It was an I.P address that had the same IP as me. I never acted up on any wiki...I'm a webmaster of one!-- Happyface 03:59, 17 November 2008 (UTC) PS:Make another adoption request! It might help! -- Happyface 03:59, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Disney Channel Wiki Hello . My name is Pirakafreak24. I have seen through the user list that you are an administrator here, and I was going to ask you two favors, but before I ask you, let me tell you a little bit about Disney Channel Wiki. DCWIKI was founded by me. the wiki is about all things Disney Channel. I was wondering, first, if you could (if you have one) put our wikia name under the related wikis section on your main page. If you don't have one, that's fine. My second request is, when you can, come over to Disney Channel Wiki and contribute. We'd realy appriciate it. Thanks-- MichaelCrichtonfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) 'Michael Crichton!!!!!!!!!!!'http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 00:24, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Above Image Template Okay, so I've finally found a Template to work for that. We just need the images to be a certain size (28px). Can you please find images to upload that are that that can be used for it. BTW, the templates are Template:Eraicon and Template:Era. The images are shown on Era. Once you do that, I'll put them on the right template, and PRESTO, we'll be good. --SuperFlash101 02:48, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Okay, so THANK YOU SO MUCH for fixing it. Just little note: the images don't just flow right next to each other, they go on top of each other. Do you know how to fix that? And the PFT & PFS are kind of small, but it's still okay. That's the only issue. Again, THANKS SO MUCH! --SuperFlash101 16:03, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :I'm still working on it. I got SO frustrated last night trying to get them to go in a line. The first one goes in the right spot, and then the rest of them will line up correctly in a second line underneath. (see Template:Eraicon) I will try again once I can get a little more active IRC chat that knows what they're doing. Friday night wasn't exactly a busy night there. Sunday night is usually better. I will try again then. Also, don't start putting them on the articles yet, I'm thinking about changing the names. As far as being small, we could change the size to something a little larger if you want, maybe around 48px. Otherwise I might be able to go in an clean up the PFT and PFS images. —Topher 19:48, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :I FIXED IT!! I needed to bring in the code from the DC Animated Universe Wiki's Template:Member. They have it set up as a table and it works that way. Wookieepedia must have some sort of .css or something else that makes their template work. The DCAU code works, though. We may still need to tweak the sizing, but it's working in a line now. —Topher 20:14, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Delete Can you please delete Image:That\'s the idea.jpg? I clicked to upload a new version of the image, but the stupid computer made it a whole new image. The new one is at Image:'s the idea.jpg, and it is a better, DVD screencap. --Flash 16:19, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Page Portection Okay, so, the page Perry the Platypus (song) page, really just the "Perry the Teenage Girl" section, where non-user people vandalize it by changing "nerotic" (which will be used, since we don't know the true thing they say, and Close Captioning & TV.com put it as "nerotic") to profanity words. Can you please protect it so that only users with names can edit it, PLEASE? Also, it would be a good idea to do the same with other pages constantly being vandalized and also featured articles. We can add a protected lock image to the eras thing, and I'm going to create templates to add to the talk page top to demonstrate that the page is an Article of the Month and stuff. Please respond quickly, please. Thanks. --SuperFlash101 20:10, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :The Perry song lyric should be semi-neurotic, which in very simple terms means to imply that Candace is half-crazy. It was changed ONCE to "semi-erotic" and that was nearly two months ago. The last time an IPuser made the edit, s/he corrected the spelling to neurotic. That's it. Nothing to get upset over. We don't have any pages that get "vandalized constantly" in my opinion. I put a block on creating a Phinbella page since that was actually getting a lot of abuse, but nothing else I've seen rises to a level of needing protection. —Topher 05:29, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Temlate Spacing Can you PLEASE fix the templates so that they're not so spaced when they're added to an article, PLEASE? It really peeves me off when it shows it that way, because it looks so bad. PLEASE fix it. --SuperFlash101 21:04, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :I think it has to do with the padding on the boxes or that they have a space after their last line of code, but why is this a problem? I think they look fine, the problem might be solved by changing the size of the image in the templates. (100px looks pretty good to me, even on my higher than normal resolution screen.) If they were smaller boxes, the spacing out wouldn't make the article so long and might make everything look better. Also, we might be able to cut down on the number of them that we use at the top of the page. Some articles may not really need both a cleanup and a construction template on them. Something to think about. —Topher 05:19, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Hello? Someone keeps replacing the stinkin' article of the month with the old one, and the history doesn't show who did it. I am SICK AND TIRED of having to change it, so can you please protect it from non-logged in users, because maybe that's whose doing it. And, please, RESPOND. --SuperFlash101 01:08, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :First, page is protected from unregistered users. Go ahead and put the Phineas article up there. I didn't have any of the other edits on my screen either. Not sure what's going on there. Second, I'm sorry I haven't been super-quick to respond to everything lately, but with the holidays and such, it's been a little more difficult to get on as much. Trying to keep up the best I can. Third, what are all the new templates you're posting lately? Not upset with them, just would like some notes on the talk pages as far as what they do, so other people know how to use them. —Topher 04:51, 6 December 2008 (UTC)